elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 20: Undead Parts
Ingredient Classification 20: Undead Parts & Residue (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 20: Fragmenty nieumarłych i ich osady) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść The hated and castigated who suffer the burning of sunlight, are susceptible to the licking of flames, and finally succumb to the fate of all infected by noxophilic sanguivoria, are likely to have further ignominy when a hunter rips out their teeth and searches their vitals for dust and salts. Seek out caves, abandoned farms, strange, gloomy hamlets, and other dark places where those red eyed, pallid, and thirsty for flesh and blood do lurk. Then approach with caution (and tooth extractors), for fine ingredients can be found among the filth. A favored ingredient of alchemists and necromancers alike, vampire dust is gathered the moment after a vampire withers. A thick black soot, darker than ashes from a funeral pyre and smelling slightly sickly, should be gathered promptly before it is caught in a wind gust or otherwise contaminated. Also attempt the siphoning of blood salts from a faltering foe, one whose corpse hasn't disintegrated to dust. The humors are best drained from the arm, stomach, or neck; don't be concerned about contaminating the blood salts with sinew of other impurities. The fangs of a vampire are perhaps the hardest to gather, as simple punches to the face until the teeth are loosened usually result in damage (both to your fist and to the fang in question). A better use of your hands is to pounce on the warm corpse and remove the incisors (a set of four yields more than individual teeth) quickly but carefully, using clamping implements. Should your skill with delicate instruments be lacking, the entire head can be cut off and boiled, and the fangs chipped from the warm skull. Blood Salts The red humour of a vampire, drained during the final death throes, before transformation to dust. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. * Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. * Summons a foul and pestilent vapor to hang from your weapon, which may inflict the enemy with a pox. * Causes the combination of your weapon and fierce blows to stagger and bewilder those that seek your destruction. Vampire Dust The remains of a recently slain vampire. Scrape the collection of black ashes into a pile; avoid sneezing. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Keeps diseases at bay, whether you are coughed on by a corpse or bitten by bats. * Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. * Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. * Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. Vampire Fang Any of the four incisor teeth, extracted with the root intact for maximum price. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Tightens the flesh, making it tough as tanned leather. * Provokes a foe to sag and weaken significantly in retaliation to your strikes, whether with weapon or fist. * Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. * Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. en:Ingredient Classification 20: Undead Parts & Residue Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus